


【哈利波特AU】长发及肩就在一起吧

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】长发及肩就在一起吧

“胜澈呀。”

“等我的头发再长到肩膀那么长，咱们就在一起吧。”

尹净汉的头发被人点着了。

崔胜澈见证这个场景时刚刚结束一场魁地奇训练，火红的击球手斗篷还没来得及脱下就听到不远处树下传来一片惊呼。紫色的烟雾穿越树冠高高升腾起来，接着他注意到蓝色的醒目火焰。有人高喊“清水如泉”，但灼烧的声音更响亮了，他似乎已经能感受到那银亮的长发发出的噼啪声。崔胜澈一时间想不出更好的咒语，猛地扑过去把烧着了的人压在身下。他们从高高的草坡上滚落，骨碌碌滚到坡底时燃烧已经悄然停止。崔胜澈晕乎乎睁开眼睛，对上对方的眼睛，那里面看不出什么惊恐，倒是有深深的笑意，像是森林里的湖水一样明亮温柔。崔胜澈突然想起自己还穿着沉重的盔甲压着人家，红着脸起身，还没来得及问候，对方就被跟着奔下坡的朋友们呼啦啦围住了。

没事就好。被推到外围的崔胜澈想。幸亏遇到了我这个麻瓜出身的巫师，用了很不巫师的办法灭火。

崔胜澈今年十六岁，在霍格沃茨读五年级。他的父母和哥哥都是麻瓜，可是在接到崔胜澈的入学通知书时，家人们比起惊讶更像是松了一口气。因为崔胜澈每天在学校惹出无穷无尽的麻烦，不是在谁的铅笔盒里放了蛤蟆，就是把谁的桌子画成了猪头，洗刷不掉的那种。尽管崔胜澈眼泪汪汪地再三保证，这些事情绝对不是自己做的，他还是被认定为调皮鬼。所以崔胜澈不喜欢上学，总是一得到机会就溜出去踢足球。那封信像是给了崔胜澈身边发生的所有怪事一个解释，原来自己的小儿子、小弟弟是个巫师，那就难怪他与众不同。

进入了霍格沃茨的崔胜澈如鱼得水。

大部分巫师家庭出身的孩子过度依赖魔法，因而体力十分低弱，比如似乎随时都要躺下睡着的尹净汉。而崔胜澈在绿茵场上锻炼出来的力量和耐力让他很快成为了格兰芬多最好的击球手，还被上一任队长举荐为继任者。尽管他从前对魔法世界一无所知，可是他随和快乐的笑容和谦虚努力的态度还是让他赢得了大批拥护者。虽然崔胜澈到现在也没搞清“泥巴种”这个词的确切意义，不过他也懒得理会，毕竟霍格沃茨有那么多新鲜事是他过去十一年里闻所未、闻见所未见的，让他的好奇心像春天的草地一样蓬蓬勃勃。

比如，尹净汉。

如果说让崔胜澈出名的是他的运动能力，那么无可质疑地，尹净汉以美貌闻名霍格沃茨。虽然大部分时候尹净汉把长发扎成马尾，可是见过的人都说，即使没有风，他的银闪闪的头发也会轻轻飘动。尹净汉因为不爱出门，皮肤白得发光，如果有人此时宣称尹净汉是从月亮上走下来的，崔胜澈绝对举起双手双脚和飞天扫帚表示非常同意。大家都说尹净汉有点媚娃血统，也有人说他是妖精的混血，对这类说法尹净汉通常一笑置之，然后表示自己太困了想去躺一会儿。初入霍格沃茨的崔胜澈还分不清这些神奇动物，总之他能肯定，尹净汉是他从小到大见过的最美丽的生物。

尹净汉今年也十六岁，在拉文克劳做级长。尽管深知他懒得巡逻也懒得扣分，院长还是把那个P字徽章发给了他。他虽然粉丝众多，可是真正和他说得上话的朋友不多。据说和他关系最好的是个叫洪知秀的美国人，三年级时从伊法莫尼的长角水蛇学院转来这里读书。虽然一幅韩国人的面孔，可是英语似乎更加流利，连感叹词都是美式的“仁慈的路易斯”而非“梅林的胡子”。他显得和周围有点格格不入，可是尹净汉似乎和他很投缘，这也引起了很多人的嫉妒。

要是谁当着尹净汉的面说起崔胜澈，尹净汉总是装糊涂。他们从一年级开始就有很多课同班，尽管他是很有天资的巫师，也被崔胜澈这个麻瓜出身同学的努力程度震惊了，因此总是很有危机感。崔胜澈倒总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，每次见到尹净汉就开心地打招呼，完全罔顾上次他在魁地奇赛场上力压拉文克劳的事实。尹净汉有种棋逢对手的惺惺相惜之情，但是很少表露，大多时候只是礼貌又迷人地回以微笑。

大家都说崔胜澈有点喜欢尹净汉，也有人说尹净汉其实也喜欢崔胜澈。只可惜两位当事人总是岔开话题糊弄了事，大家也不好当面对他们的校园明星们说三道四，佯作一无所知，其实每个人心里都想象出了一部完整的爱情小说。

他们两个都清楚，他们关系变好是因为在楼道里很没风度地打了一架。

那个时候崔胜澈上一年级，还是个不太懂得收敛喜悦的毛头小子。他正为自己比那些巫师孩子更快地掌握漂浮咒而一步一跳地踏出教室沾沾自喜时，就被人在楼道里围住了。

“站住！”一个男孩挡住了他的去路。

崔胜澈看着逐渐围过来的大高个们，心里有点打鼓，可是并不害怕。想当年在小学里他可是个远近闻名的小霸王，没人在打架上赢得过他。只可惜现在是在巫师世界，他不知道对方掌握什么他不知道的魔法，于是装作低眉顺眼的样子，实际左手在长袍下拔出了一截魔杖。

“崔胜澈！你是从哪里来的？”那个男孩俯下身，盛气凌人地问道。

“大邱呀。”崔胜澈脸上还是笑嘻嘻的，心里已经在盘算应该用哪个魔咒能最快干掉一圈人。

“大邱。”男孩的把这两个字缓慢地读出来，仿佛是在玩味什么，“据我所知那里都是麻瓜吧？”

“那里的巫师确实不多。”

一阵哄笑从人群中爆发出来。

“泥。巴。种。”那个男孩把脸凑到崔胜澈跟前，崔胜澈几乎能看清他脸上的毛孔了。他被这个第一次听到的词打蒙了，但直觉告诉他这是骂人话。崔胜澈被激得火起，一把拎住对方的领子。

“泥巴种打人啦！泥巴种打人啦！”周围的小子们喧哗着，那个男孩脸上的笑容更得意了，似乎觉得崔胜澈这样的优等生不敢对他下手似的。

“打的就是你！”崔胜澈一个勾拳挥向那个男孩的脸颊，力度之大震得他自己手臂都发麻，他猜他一定把对方的臼齿打掉了。周围的跟班们看老大挨打，一拥而上推倒了崔胜澈。

“都住手。”一个声音轻柔又坚定地飘过人群直达战场中心。当时崔胜澈被一个胖子踢了一脚，觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，可是听到这个声音一下子清醒了起来。

“尹净汉！你这个不知道什么生出来的杂种少给我管闲事！”为首的男孩终于挣脱开崔胜澈顽强的纠缠，抹着嘴唇恨恨地说。

尹净汉笑了笑，他嘴唇向一侧勾起来的样子让人有点胆寒。还没等大家反应过来，一道紫光就从他的魔杖中喷射出来。大家一看尹净汉掏了魔杖，纷纷开始用咒语，崔胜澈在混乱中注意到有一条黏糊糊的鼻涕虫掉在了他手边。

“老师来了！老师来了!” 拉文克劳的院长都教授一挥手缴了尹净汉的械，拎住了他的耳朵。

“好哇尹净汉！我让你去给同学们发作业，你却在这里和人打架！拉文克劳扣五分！”都教授的圆脸气得红彤彤的，“还有你们！以多欺少是霍格沃茨出身的体面巫师该做的事情吗？斯莱特林扣十分！”

崔胜澈似乎被遗忘了。但他挣扎着起身时确实看到，尹净汉被老师拖走前回头冲他眨了眨眼睛。

崔胜澈最后没能逃脱惩罚，天文学院的都教授让他不用魔法清扫天文塔上的鸟毛。他闷闷不乐地扛着柳枝扫帚爬上一百五十级楼梯时，一抬头看见面前歪着头注视他的尹净汉。他一下子快活起来。

“上次还没说谢谢你呢。要不是你我可能要被他们打进校医院啦。”崔胜澈一溜烟跟上尹净汉。

尹净汉发出一点气音，笑了笑。“我以为你会更像个巫师一点呢。吴仁厚那个家伙除了欺负人什么也不会，而你居然用手打他。我听说他还有个弟弟呢，真希望他弟弟别来霍格沃茨。”

“我会的魔法没有你多嘛。什么是泥巴种?”崔胜澈一边问一边把扫帚从尹净汉手里接过来，尹净汉从善如流地准备让崔胜澈替他扫。

“就是说，你爸妈都不是巫师，但是你是巫师。那些家里全是巫师的孩子总是有点优越感，不用理会。”尹净汉悠闲地靠在柱子上看着哗哗扫地的崔胜澈。

“噢，”崔胜澈不知道为什么觉得自己脸上和心里都热乎乎的，可能是一直低着头扫地血都涌上来了吧。“尹净汉，你真的是媚娃吗？”

话一出口崔胜澈就后悔了，他真的不知道自己怎么问出这么愚蠢的问题。他明知道尹净汉一点也不喜欢这个话题，每次都是东拉西扯糊弄过去。

“崔胜澈。”尹净汉也不恼，“到这儿来，看着我。”

崔胜澈鬼使神差地凑了过去。

“你觉得我是吗？”尹净汉亮晶晶的杏眼眨了眨，轻轻地说。

崔胜澈感觉自己从脖子到耳朵再到发旋正中央都要冒烟了。别的不知道，他很确定他从这一刻开始爱上尹净汉了。

洪知秀啼笑皆非地观赏尹净汉把曲奇掰成渣，再丢进茶杯里。

“行了，”洪知秀在尹净汉拿起第七块时出言阻拦，“就算是巫师也不能浪费粮食。你还在犹豫什么呢？”

“没什么，”尹净汉眼神飘忽地把曲奇塞进嘴里。

“我可全都看见了，昨天情人节你把所有人送的花和巧克力都退回去了，你那可怜的猫头鹰都要口吐白沫了，可是唯独把崔胜澈的那一份收起来了。这说明什么?”

“这说明我没吃过麻瓜方法做的手工巧克力，想尝尝新鲜。”尹净汉气鼓鼓地瞪着洪知秀。

“那尹大少爷连花都没见过吗？”洪知秀乐趣十足地继续调侃，“卡片上还写着什么，‘祝愿你的头发很快地长回原样，我觉得它像——’”洪知秀话还没完就被尹净汉捂住了嘴，尹净汉一放开手他就哈哈大笑。尹净汉气得不看他，一扭头走了。

其实尹净汉早就对崔胜澈的心思一清二楚。

他的父母都是云游四海的占卜师，尽管没教他太多咒语，却给了他摄神取念的天赋。每次崔胜澈一靠近他，他都能听见崔胜澈的心跳得很快，喜欢两个字分外响亮。他承认他在听说崔胜澈昨天收到的情人节礼物和信件堆满了格兰芬多寝室画像门前时心里有一丝酸楚和不快，然后又听说崔胜澈只给一个人送了礼物的时候感到洋洋得意。他也不知道自己在犹豫什么，尽管他知道自己只要开口，崔胜澈什么都会为他做，无论是清扫天文塔，还是扑灭恶咒的火焰，又或者借着月色偷偷飞到禁林深处去采一枝他最喜欢的花。

尹净汉被在他身边又是蹦蹦跳跳又是叽叽喳喳的李硕珉和夫胜宽吵得头痛欲裂，这两个孩子制造出来的声音真不是一般的大。“好了好了！我明天去看你们解说魁地奇比赛还不成吗！”

李硕珉和夫胜宽露出得逞的微笑，一骨碌扑上去吊住尹净汉的脖子。“净汉哥最好了，我们永远是哥的傻瓜呢。”

也不知道崔胜澈明天会不会上场呢？尹净汉被自己的想法吓了一跳，晃晃脑袋试图把这个想法赶出去。

第二天清晨实在是寒冷，尹净汉哆哆嗦嗦呼着白气，搂着一杯咖啡坐在球场后排。李硕珉和夫胜宽已经介绍起赛况，说着斯莱特林对格兰芬多会有多么精彩。尹净汉不知道为什么突然想起了格兰芬多新来的一年级找球手权顺荣。上次比赛格兰芬多赢了拉文克劳，那个小个子男孩突然一把俯冲到观众席上把一个瘦高的男孩捞起来骑到了他的扫帚上，还在空中响亮地亲了那个男孩的脸颊。尹净汉饶有兴致地看着那个昌原全家的小少爷逐渐变得满脸通红，把头缓慢地埋进权顺荣的斗篷里。年轻人真会玩儿。尹净汉想。

“现在击球的是格兰芬多队长崔胜澈！这个鬼飞球怎么像个疯地精？不会是吴仁厚给它下咒——对不起教授！”李硕珉手舞足蹈地解说着，好像扩音器都比不过他，“鬼飞球冲向了观众席！”

尹净汉听到四周一阵惊呼躲避的声音，接着就注意到一个黑色物体快速向自己冲来。完了，霍格沃茨千年一遇的美貌少年尹净汉要被撞成歪鼻子了，尹净汉觉得自己根本来不及掏魔杖，绝望地想。

“砰——”接着尹净汉就失去了知觉。

崔胜澈醒过来时发现自己躺在校医院里。他嗓子干得要冒烟，伸伸手臂却疼得发出嘶声。他的动静惊醒了靠在床头柜上打盹的尹净汉。

“你要喝水吗?”

崔胜澈摇摇头，在眩晕中回想着赛场上发生了什么，自己为什么躺在这里。

“别想了，小心你的头再次裂开，”尹净汉把吸管喂到崔胜澈嘴边，“有个鬼飞球被人作弊下了恶咒，它快要砸中我时你飞过来挡住了，结果你断了一条胳膊、额头也撞坏了。说实话，我真以为你能更像个巫师一点。”

“这次我至少用了扫帚嘛，”崔胜澈把水杯放回去，小声咕哝，“这可不是麻瓜会用的东西。”

“是呀，你的新火弩箭也碎了，我简直听到了英帮……英镑落进池塘的清脆响声。”

“你没事就好了呗。”崔胜澈费力地转过头来看着尹净汉，并试图露出一点宽慰的微笑。他注意到尹净汉的头发上焦糊的痕迹已经不见了，而且长长了一点。

“你以后要做职业选手对吧？”尹净汉好笑地看着崔胜澈，挺直腰板清清嗓子一本正经地说，“鉴于你未来从事的是高危职业，不知道哪天就要命丧赛场……”

崔胜澈屏住了呼吸。

“胜澈呀。”

“什么？”崔胜澈第一次听到尹净汉没叫自己全名，又惊又喜。

“等我的头发再长到肩膀那么长，咱们就在一起吧。”


End file.
